Bitches to Rags/Transcript
Thugnificent: 'Warren motherfuckin' Buffett. What up, nigga? Aw, nigga, stop beatin' around the bush. How much you need? Two billion? I'm givin' you eight. And don't pay me back, nigga. You good. A'ight. My nigga. '''Riley: '''Uh, let's just turn the game on. '''Thugnificent: '''Oh, man, not this motherfucker again! I swear to God every time I turn the TV on, I see this nigga. ''(he turns over to see Riley get up and proceeds to do Sergeant Gutter's dance) ''So's this it? This is what the kid's like? This is what's hot in the streets, Riley? '''Riley: '''Well, he sold over a million records and he do have the number one song in the country, and he got a dance. ''(he proceeds to do the dance again) 'Thugnificent: '''Is that what it takes for a nigga going platinum nowadays, a dance?! Man, anybody can make up a dance! ''(he begins dancing, but ends up doing a dance so bad he ends up making Riley laugh) 'Riley: '''Man, you look crazy! You ain't gotta make up no dance just because he got one. I ain't gon' lie though, I'm kinda messin' with ya. I mean but, your stuff's good too! '''Thugnificent: '''Man, just wait til' my new album drops, all ya'll niggas gon' see I ''still ''got the game on smash! Hey, wanna hear some tracks? ''(the scene then transitions to the recording studio, which Thug plays a track that contains an autotune effect. Riley shakes his head in disappointment.) 'Riley: '''Wow. So, you're using that robot-effect on your voice. '''Thugnificent: '''Yeah, it's that autotuner son! It lets you sing, even if you can't sing! ''(a new track plays with Thugnificent's voice still having that autotuner effect. Riley covers his ears) 'Riley: '''Wow, so you used it on this one, too? '''Thugnificent: '''Yup. Every song on the whole CD! Hot, right? '''Riley: '''Huh, yeah. ''(The scene then transitions into the backyard where the pool is drained, and weeds are growing through the cracks.) 'Riley: '''I thought Flonominal was supposed to be back this week. '''Thugnificent: '''Man, that nigga, man. You know he went and got a job. '''Riley: '''A what?! '''Thugnificent: '''I know, nigga. That what I said, a job? Can you believe this nigga? Nigga talkin' about he need health insurance and shit. I'm like "Damn, nigga. Pull down your skirt." You know what I'm sayin'. Take the dick out your ass. Niggas actin' like little bitches, man. And this nigga Macktastic, this nigga went back to pimpin' and shit. Yo, it's funny how niggas change on you, you know what I'm sayin'? '''Riley: '''So you're here all by yourself? '''Thugnificent: '''Yeah. Just me. '''Leonard: '''Hey, what's up, y'all? I just got back from work. Y'all hungry? '''Thugnificent: '''Oh, and Leonard. (''he drinks his frosty, but ends up being melted) Oh, man! My Frosty melted! Damn it, Leonard! What the fuck, nigga? Did you take the long way home again? 'Leonard: '''My bad. It took longer because I had to ride my bike since the car-- (''he gets interrupted by Thugnificent) 'Thugnificent: '''Uh... nevermind, man. Fuck it. '''Leonard: '''Should I tell you what happened to-- (''he gets cut off yet again) 'Thugnificent: '''I said "Never mind", man! Damn! '''DJ Vlad: '(laughs) ''Now what about Sergeant Gutter? '''Thugnificent: '''Man... (''he slams his fist down on the table) ''FUCK Sergeant Gutter, that nigga could eat a ''DICK! (everyone starts to 'ooh' and DJ Vlad laughs, except for Riley who has a shocked expression on his face) 'DJ Vlad: '''Hold on! Everyone quiet down, quiet down! Wow, I just wanna make sure I heard you correctly. '''Thugnificent: '''I said ''fuck ''that nigga. I ain't, I ain't really to be you know the type of nigga to be all on the radio runnin' this mouth, startin' beef you know that ''(Riley, in the background, then makes a gesture to try and tell Thugnificent to stop dissing Sgt. Gutter, but is ignored) ''you know what I'm saying but, I'm just sayin' that shit sound like some ''bullshit! (everyone laughs at Thugnificent's diss yet again) ''And that retarded dance, man? See, that's what you get when you let 13-year olds rap. How, how old is that nigga? '''Listener: '''That nigga 15 years old, dawg! '''Thugnificent: '''Well he sound like he's 15 ''months ''old. That nigga sound like he has a nipple in his mouth! (''everyone continues to laugh at Thug's comments, Thugnificent then gets close to the mic) ''Hey, Sergeant Gutta, I got an idea. Why don't you take your mama's motherfuckin' titty out your mouth so you can rap, nigga? '''Riley: '''Thugnificent's CD dropped the next week. SoundScan say he ain't sold shit. Thugnificent was all fucked up. '''Thugnificent: '''Yo, it's Thugnificent. You know what, matter of fact, it ain't Thugnificent. You know why? Because I ain't feelin' too Thugnificent right now. (''the camera zooms in on the video) ''This is Otis. That's right, ya'll niggas gettin' the government name: it's Otis Jenkins '''Thugnificent: '''Well, why ain't I gettin' no spins? No, no, no, it's your job to make sure it gets played on the radio! Not-- Say what?! You wanna drop me?! You wanna drop Thugnifi... Hello? ''(he slams a phone off-screen, screaming) '''DAMN! DAMN! DAAAAMN! '''Riley: '''Everything okay? '''Thugnificent: '''Huh? Yeah, little man. Everything's cool. Uh, just trying to make some bigger moves, that's all. You know what I'm sayin'? '''Thugnificent: '''What the fuck do I need several copies of my own CD for, Leonard?! ''(he smacks Leonard, causing him to drop the CDs to the floor) ''Come on, man! We can't afford for you to just be throwing money away! '''Leonard: '''I didn't throw it away. Bitches to Rags/Transcript